


Cold Tootsies

by urgaylol



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sex, Smut, bad attempts at humor, bed sharing, the most basic of basic premise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urgaylol/pseuds/urgaylol
Summary: McCree and Hanzo get cold tootsies and have to conserve heat together idk what do you want from me  ლ(ಠ_ಠლ)





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcom to this dum work I've been working on in between working on my other, much bigger work. this isn't betad but I'm sending it out today because I feel bad about accidentally updating one of my old works and potentially getting people's hopes up

From his spot in the backseat of the car, Jesse stared out the right-side window at the flurry of snowflakes as they whizzed down the icy, wet road. Carefully, he blew a puff of smoke out the tiny crack in the window.

"Do you really have to smoke in the car, love?" asked Lena as she tightened her grip on the wheel.

"I'm blowing it out the window." Jesse replied.

"We don't want the window down. It's freezing."

It was quite cold. It was dead winter and they were traveling down through the Yukon to British Columbia where the drop ship was picking them up. Jesse wished they could have taken the ship the whole way, but Morrison had wanted them to lay low. Jesse supposed it was justified, as Canada hadn't been known for its hospitality in decades.

"I cannot believe it used to be commonality for everyone to smoke." Genji stated from his spot in the front seat.

"Yeah. Just blew poisonous fumes into their lungs all day." Lena replied as she rounded a corner at seventy miles an hour. "How didn't they see how dangerous it was?"

"If it makes you feel better," said Jesse, face white, "there's a good chance this'll be my last."

Ana chuckled. Jesse took another look out the window. He felt just a bit too restless. The mission they'd been sent out to complete had ended up being a bust, and Jesse wasn't used to not getting any exercise by the afternoon on a weekday.

"How long until we reach the ship?" Hanzo asked as Jesse stomped out his cigar on his arm and rolled the window back up.

"Two hours." Ana answered.

Jesse turned his eyes over to Hanzo, who'd been sitting silently until a moment prior. Hanzo tended to be quiet when he was around others, unless he was announcing his discomfort without prompt.

Hanzo gave him a little questioning little side glance, to which Jesse could only shrug.

"Does anyone else see something in the sky?" Lena asked.

"I see snow." Genji replied.

"Keep it to yourself, mate."

"Where do you want us to look?" asked Ana.

"Twelve o'clock."

Jesse stared straight through the window. Now that Lena mentioned it, he did see something in the distance, muted by the heavy snowfall. Whatever it was, it was too far away for Jesse to judge what it was or even its size. It just looked like a misshapen grey dot.

"Maybe it's a weather balloon." Genji said.

"It's only just above ground level." Hanzo replied, voice brimming with irritation.

"I think it's getting closer..." Lena observed.

Jesse took another look. The misshapen dot did appear to be getting larger. And alarmingly, at a rate that implied it was moving towards them as quickly as they were moving towards it.

"Perhaps we should slow down." said Ana.

"We'll be fine." Lena replied, tossing her hand to the side.

"Ya'll don't think it's something sinister, do you?" Jesse asked. "It's moving pretty fast. Might be a missile."

To Jesse's mild irritation, no one answered. They all seemed to be too busy squinting at the object as it got closer in range.

"Wait..." said Jesse, "that's a--"

"Goose!" Lena shouted.

Lena swerved immediately, but it wasn't fast enough. There was a loud thump as the bird hit the windshield, wings fully open.

Time slowed close to a halt as Lena lost control of the car. Jesse felt his brain kick into high gear. Gazing over his left shoulder, he caught sight of Hanzo and Ana. A little ping in his brain reminded him that they weren't going to be protected by the air bags.

In a smooth, deceptively slow motion, Jesse snaked his right arm out of the top part of his seatbelt and took an immediate dive into Hanzo and Ana's laps. Once his head had hit Ana's closest knee, he dug his hands into the space between Ana's legs and the shell of the car. He squeezed his eyes shut as the impact hit, less than half a second later.

When he opened his eyes, everything smelled like burned oil.

"Role call." Ana ordered from her seat, her voice thick with dust.

Jesse's felt an intense wave of relief at the sound of Ana's voice.

"Here." Lena said.

"Here." Jesse coughed.

"Present." said Hanzo.

"Try-hard." Genji replied.

A moment of silence passed. Jesse loosened the grip of his fingers on the side of the seat.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Ana.

Everyone grumbled that they were alright. Jesse joined them after wiggling his fingers and toes to find no pain.

"We will all exit the car, in that case." Ana ordered. "Come on."

Carefully, Jesse lifted his face from Ana's knee and his chest from Hanzo's lap. He still felt a bit shaken as he clicked out of his seatbelt, but his mind was returning to normal.

"Are the doors opening?" Genji asked.

"Y'all up there gotta unlock them before we can check." Jesse replied.

"I got it." said Lena as she released the child lock.

There was a click as Jesse tried the door. It opened like normal. There was another click as Ana successfully tried her door.

Jesse stepped outside.

The air outside was frigid and white. Jesse couldn't see much, just that they were on the side of the empty, snow-covered highway, facing the wrong way. Luckily, he spotted no lights from any other cars in the gloom.

"You alright?" Jesse asked Hanzo as he stepped out of the car.

"As far as I am aware, yes." Hanzo replied. "And you?"

"Doing alright physically, though I ain't too sure about emotionally."

"What do you mean?"

"Had a reawakening when we were in the air. Realized I was meant to teach Sunday school the whole time."

Jesse felt a familiar sense of satisfaction as Hanzo chuckled quietly. They both turned to examine the car as Lena scraped the bird off the hood with the tip of her gun and a look of disgust.

The front bumper was totaled and the engine was leaking fluid, but nothing else seemed to be damaged. Jesse wondered if the thing would still run.

Ana lifted the hood with a grunt.

"Well, nothing's exploding." she said. "That's good."

"Should I check to see if it still works?" Lena asked.

"Alright."

Lena re-entered the car as Ana dropped the hood. After a long moment of mutual silence and tense breath, the car hummed to life and lifted into a hover.

"Yeah!" Lena called, muffled from inside.

"We should be fine, after all." said Genji.

The front windshield was quickly gathering snow, but Jesse could still make it out when Lena's face suddenly fell. With the car still on, she opened the door.

"Bad news, loves." Lena announced. "We lost a third of our fuel."

Ana squeezed her eyes shut and groaned. Jesse felt a sudden flash of worry.

"Why's that a problem? Can't we just hit a charging station?" he asked.

"This car is very old." Ana replied. "And I did not bring a charging adapter."

"How much was in the tank before we left?"

"Just enough to get back to base."

Jesse got the feeling they weren't going to be home in time for dinner.

"What should we do?" asked Genji.

Shaking her head, Ana pulled out her phone.

"I need to do some math." she replied. "How about we all get back in the car? It should be warmer inside."

Everyone grumbled affirmatives and headed inside the car, instructing Lena to shut the door. Jesse ended up sandwiched between Hanzo and Genji, as Ana requested the front seat for the dashboard.

The inside of the car was warmer, although not by much. Everyone was silent as Ana worked. Jesse couldn't tell if they were trying to make sure Ana didn't get distracted, or were too busy worrying awkwardly about the next few hours.

They'd probably be fine. Even though Overwatch couldn't exactly fly a ship out, Jesse was sure Morrison wouldn't let them die. He just hoped they didn't have to hitchhike.

"One hundred and sixty kilograms of us has to stay." Ana said reluctantly.

The dread began to sink in for Jesse immediately as Lena, Genji, and Ana all turned to him with big eyes. Specifically, their eyes darted between him and Hanzo.

"Can't throw out the seats?" Jesse asked.

"They don't weigh enough." Ana replied.

"I suppose we are the only possible group of two who can reach the required weight." Hanzo said to Jesse. "If one or both of us opts out, three people would have to stay."

"Yeah, I got that."

Ana and Genji looked like they felt a bit bad. Jesse grit his teeth and tried not to feel too much resentment towards Lena. Even in the car, the cold, bitter air was already cutting through his flannel and jeans.

"How long till you can come grab us?" Jesse asked.

"I don't want to say three hours, but I'm afraid I have to." Ana replied.

Jesse did his best not to shiver just from thinking about it. At least he was getting sent out with someone he liked, although he supposed he and Hanzo would probably be too cold to talk or do much of anything.

"I understand I have work tomorrow." said Hanzo. "So I will do my best not to freeze and die."

"There is a small town about a fifth of a kilometer way." Genji said, pointing out the window. "At least according to Google Maps."

"Could you not drop us off?"

"The map says it would be faster to walk. The exit is blocked off from a snow pile up."

"I'm sorry." said Ana. "I should have brought the adapter."

Jesse felt a note of sadness at the sound of thick guilt in Ana's voice. Jesse resisted the urge to remind her that she wasn't the one who crashed the car, but refrained, considering Lena was still in ear shot.

"That's alright. Reckon we can make do." Jesse replied.

"That's the spirit!" Lena called, and Jesse did his best not to scoff at her as Hanzo opened the door. As irritated as he was at Lena at the moment, he had a hunch he would only regret being mean to her later.

Jesse followed Hanzo outside the car. Immediately, he crossed his arms over his chest in a frail attempt not to start shivering.

"Does anyone have any clothing we can spare them?" Ana asked.

"I think my clothes might be too small." Lena answered.

"I'm naked." said Genji.

"We will manage." Hanzo told them. "We can make it to town quickly."

"We won't hold you up then." Ana replied.

Jesse nodded. Ana looked like she wanted to apologize more, but refrained.

"Ping us on the comms if you run into any danger." Ana added as she closed the door.

Along with Hanzo, Jesse stepped out of the way as the car took off. A long moment went by before they said anything to each other, the two of them just staring out at the quickly dimming lights of the car in the snow.

"I fail to understand why they're still allowing Oxton to drive." Hanzo finally said.

Jesse smiled weakly and shook his head in agreement.

"This is an adventure, ain't it?" he replied.

"I cannot say I'm looking forward to it."

"With you there."

Mutually, they took off down the road. It felt strange to walk up to a freeway exit without being in a car. Everything seemed so much larger.

At least they were alone.

"Perhaps we should not be sober." Hanzo offered through chattering teeth.

"You really wanna be drunk and cold?"

"...An excellent point."

Aggravatingly enough, Hanzo had somehow managed to make the blizzard suit him. Although he was clearly freezing, his pink cheeks, the bits of snow stuck in his hair and goatee, and the white puffs of his breath made him look like some sort of beautiful forest nymph.

"Why are you staring at me?" Hanzo asked.

"Don't got much else to look at." Jesse replied.

Hanzo chuckled darkly. Jesse's statement was accurate, as everything for as far as he could see was white. Jesse hoped a straight half mile wasn't enough for them to take a wrong turn. He supposed he could pull out his phone to check, but the idea of removing his fingers from under his armpits, even for a moment, was far too unpleasant.

At least the snow wasn't getting any thicker.

"I've always had an irrational fear of frostbite." Hanzo remarked.

"Not so sure I would call that irrational, pardner." Jesse replied.

"You may be right. Truthfully, I only used the word in an attempt to make light of myself."

"It don't suit you."

Hanzo replied with a tiny sound that sounded somewhere between a groan and a scoff. Jesse wrapped his arms tighter around himself.

"I suppose now that I consider the topic, it may be impossible for a human to do anything irrational." Hanzo followed, just a few moments later.

Jesse twisted his mouth in mild surprise. Hanzo complained about people being irrational, both individually and as a collective, at least once per hour.

"...What?" Jesse asked.

"Think of it. Everything action you, or any human partakes in is in pursuit of either a long term or short term goal. Would you agree?"

"Yeah, guess so."

"And each step a human takes towards these goals would be derived from what they considered to be most effective within their personal perception of reality, correct?"

"Reckon it would."

"So in that case, everything a human does is rational within the context of their own perception of reality."

Fighting back the wind, Jesse did his best to help keep their minds off the cold.

"What if I purposefully try to go against my own goals just to spite you?" he asked. "Wouldn't that be irrational?"

"If you did that, you would simply be creating the new goal of discrediting me, which you would then in turn be following rational steps in order to complete."

Jesse shook his head aimlessly.

"I guess 'irrational' just don't mean the same thing to me as it does to you."

"What does it mean to you?" asked Hanzo.

"Well, I don't know. Level-headed. Something you thought of with your mind and your mind alone."

"I suppose this argument is very dependent on semantics. I should have started with defining my terms."

Jesse looked at the endless white sight before him.

"Define away." he replied.

"Thank you. Personally, I'm using the word irrational, at least in the context of this conversation, to refer to that which lacks logical validity. Although I suppose I usually use it to refer to something that's unsound, which I should make an attempt to cease doing."

"What'd sound n' valid mean again?" Jesse asked as his mouth froze.

"A valid argument is an argument which is rational in the context of itself." Hanzo answered. "A sound argument is an argument that is rational in both the context of itself _and_ reality. I'm currently attempting to argue that although humans are capable of being unsound, they're not capable of lacking validity."

Jesse supposed what Hanzo was saying made sense. He might have even considered thinking about it a bit more and seeing if he could apply the idea to his own world view, had be not been slowly freezing to death.

"So if humans ain't irrational," Jesse started, "what are they?"

"Very dumb."

They got to the top of the exit. The first thing Jesse saw of the town was the light from a currently green stop light. He considered pointing it out to Hanzo, but they were already headed in the direction anyway. As the neared closer, the sign for a gas station and a few parked cars came into view as well.

All Jesse could think about was sitting down in a room with a heater. He knew there wasn't usually much in exit towns, but maybe they would find an open restaurant that wouldn't mind them loitering for a few hours. Or an open McDonald's. There had to be an open McDonald's.

"Kuso!" Hanzo suddenly swore, pulling Jesse from his thoughts.

Quickly, Jesse turned towards Hanzo to see that he'd stopped moving and extended his left arm unnaturally.

"You alright?" asked Jesse as he came closer.

"Yes, I just..."

Staring intently at his arm, Hanzo trailed off. Jesse followed Hanzo's gaze to see a small mosquito feeding off the center of Hanzo's forearm.

With a smack, Hanzo swatted the bug. It fell to the ground.

"My apologies." Hanzo said, returning to their stride. "That was an unusually painful bite."

"'S alright."

They were silent as they walked up the short hill to the gas station. Jesse still couldn't see much of the town, but he could tell they were on a long strip of small businesses. His frozen ears screamed as he did his best not to slip on the sidewalk.

"The lights are working on the fuel pumps, but they ain't on in the deli." Jesse observed.

Even under the concrete cover over the fuel station, the snow still managed to blow at them from the sides.

"Perhaps the inside is closed for weather." Hanzo replied.

Hanzo was right. They quickly found a sign on the front door of the store portion of the gas station that read _closed for storm_.

"We'll keep making our way west." said Jesse, pointing up the street.

Hanzo nodded and they continued walk in silence. For Jesse, at least, the lack of words had less to do with exhaustion and more to do with how hard it was becoming to move his mouth.

They had little luck. Everything was closed. Jesse couldn't even see any other people. He figured they must live a few streets over, but he didn't think it would be worth it to go check. Once again, he considered pulling out his phone, but he just couldn't bring himself to move his frozen fingers out from hiding.

Even the wafflehouse was closed. Jesse began to fear for his safety.

"Wait." Hanzo said, gesturing with his foot.

"Hmm?"

"The sign. Wizth a thix."

Jesse followed Hanzo's foot with his eyes and quickly spotted the sign that Hanzo's frozen mouth had described. Although Jesse couldn't see much, he managed to make out that it was in the shape of a giant number six, attached to a building just a few dozen feet up the hill.

"Motel." Jesse slurred. "Good plan."

The walk up to the sign was the worst part of all. Jesse wondered if they could get a room with a coffee maker, or anything that made hot water. Or a shower.

"W'll be wtchin bowlin 'n no time." Jesse said as they walked up to the glass doors to the check in booth.

There was no one inside.

Gesturing with his head this time, Hanzo motioned to a small sign on the door that also read _closed for weather_.

"...Fuck." Jesse followed.

"We'll break in." Hanzo replied, taking off for the closest room on the ground level.

Jesse followed. After peeking inside through the sliver between the blinds and determining that there was no one inside, Jesse reached into his front pocket with white fingers. Moving his fingers passed his phone, a cigar, a lighter, some tweezers, three tablespoons of pocket sand, and half a blunt, Jesse found his collection of bump keys and pulled them out.

"Do you carry those on your person at all times?" asked Hanzo as Jesse worked open the door.

"Got a different set in every pair of pants."

"...Of course you do."

After hearing the click of victory, Jesse put the keys back in his pants and cracked the door open.

The room was as small as he was expecting, with two beds, a holovision set, and a bathroom out of sight. Jesse stepped inside to find the temperature inside wasn't warmer, but at least the lack of wind made things a little better. It didn't feel like the heater was on.

Hanzo followed. Jesse shut the door behind them and reached for the light switch.

Nothing happened. Jesse kicked off his boots and tried another switch, on one of the lamps next to the bed, but it seemed to be dead as well.

"Power's out." Jesse said.

"That explains the lack of heat."

"You wanna try a different room?"

"I'd assume the power is out across the entire complex, but you are welcome to brave the outside again if you wish to check."

Jesse decided against braving it. At least they were out of the wind. And the beds had blankets. Silently, Jesse watched as Hanzo took off his boots, the fabric of his hakama pants fanning out as he did.

Even without the lamps, there was more than enough light to see as the cheap blinds failed to block out much. Although, it had been afternoon the last time Jesse'd checked, so he knew it couldn't stay that way for more than an hour or two.

"I will see if the shower has any warm water to provide us." Hanzo announced as he took off towards the bathroom.

As soon as Hanzo was out of sight, Jesse claimed the bed closest to the door and curled into a tight ball under the blankets. In silence, he waited for warm relief.

It didn't come.

At least, not by enough. The blankets were too cheap, and his skin was too cold.

A quick yelp from the bathroom distracted Jesse from his dismay. He considered jumping out of bed to make sure everything was alright, but found it wasn't necessary as the bathroom door shortly opened to reveal a Hanzo with grit teeth and a wet gi.

"I am letting it run, but I think it unlikely there will be any hot water." said Hanzo.

"Why'd you yelp?"

"It snuck up on me."

Hanzo disappeared back into the bathroom. Jesse heard the water shut off. A moment later, Hanzo returned with a stack of towels which he dumped on the unclaimed bed.

Jesse couldn't manage to bring his eyes away as Hanzo stripped himself down to just his pants. Nor could he look away when Hanzo untied his hair from its tie.

Being up for so long had given Hanzo's hair a messy little wave.

"You are staring again." said Hanzo as he made a break for the empty bed and pulled the covers over himself.

"Why don't you wear it down more often?" Jesse asked, innocently enough. "Looks nice."

"Distracts those around me."

Hanzo had his head shoved just far enough up his ass for Jesse to take his assessment as an honest one. Still, Jesse shook his head.

"I've been thinking of cutting it short." Hanzo followed, a few moments later.

"How short?" Jesse asked. He hoped the dismay wasn't too obvious in his voice.

Bringing his hand up from under the blankets, Hanzo gathered his hair into his fingers and pulled it up and back to give himself the appearance of a crew cut. Jesse winced.

"You don't like it?" asked Hanzo.

"You kinda look like a republican congressman."

Face numb, Jesse smiled when Hanzo chuckled.

"What is my reputation?"

"Uh, you're a little war mongery but you fought in a few of them so people can't give you too much shit." Jesse replied. "You got some questionable ideas about where poor people come from but at least you really seem to believe 'em."

"What are my policies?"

"Your policies? A chapter of the bible and being in bed by eight thirty are your policies."

Shaking his head dismissively, Hanzo removed his hands from his hair. Silence fell for a moment as Hanzo shifted under the blankets.

"How long did it take you to warm up?" Hanzo asked.

"Can't say I have."

"...Oh."

Hanzo's voice was brimming with dismay.

"I'm having a hard time moving my mouth." Jesse admitted.

"As am I."

Jesse knew they should probably be sharing heat, but he didn't want to be the one to say it. Especially since the thought of asking for it made him feel a bit guilty, for a complicated onslaught of reasons.

"I can't feel my toes." said Hanzo.

"Tell me about it." Jesse replied. "My own arm's freezing me to death."

Although he couldn't see most of Hanzo, Jesse could tell he'd rolled up into a tight little ball as well.

Jesse raised an eyebrow when he noticed Hanzo was staring at him. Hanzo darted his gaze towards the floor.

“You seem to be in intense physical discomfort.” Hanzo said, just above a mutter.

“Well, uh, yeah. Bit cold.”

“I am in intense physical discomfort as well.”

“...Oh.”

Despite how calm he was, Jesse could tell Hanzo didn’t want to say it.

“We should conserve our heat together." Hanzo said.

Jesse supposed he couldn't think of a reason why they shouldn't.

"Yeah, I guess we should." he replied as he scooted over to the left side of his bed.

"I will add the blankets from my bed to yours."

Gritting his teeth to keep from shivering, Jesse waited in silence as Hanzo lifted up the coves and left his bed.

"Do we have anything else we could use?" asked Jesse. "Towels in the bathroom?"

"The towels were too small. There is nothing I can think of to use but each other."

Hanzo's teeth weren't quite chattering, but Jesse could tell he was absolutely freezing. Jesse wasn't much better off, but he did feel a little bad.

"So be it." Jesse replied.

There was a tiny drop as Hanzo let his backpack fall to the floor from his shoulders, right next to Jesse's side of the bed. There was another drop as Hanzo's set of blankets came atop Jesse's back.

"I will undress." Hanzo announced.

Hanzo didn't even wait for Jesse to turn before he started to work his pants down. Jesse turned his head before he could see anything and got to kicking off his own clothes from under the blankets in complete and utter terror.

"We, uh, doing underwear?" asked Jesse.

"I was not."

Hanzo had never been as self-conscious about showing skin as Jesse had, which was a state that was currently leaning closer to a curse than a blessing.

"Do you mind if I do?"

"I suppose I can manage."

Wanting to be polite, Jesse kept his eyes shut as Hanzo entered the right side of the bed. He reached out when Hanzo curled up next to him. Facing each other, they fell into a clumsy embrace on their sides. Jesse did his best to keep his frozen metal hand off of Hanzo as Hanzo pressed a cold face into his chest.

Jesse grit his teeth. For the moment, Hanzo was freezing.

"Your skin is like ice." Hanzo said through dissatisfied teeth.

"What'd you want me to do?" Jesse asked. "Cook myself in the microwave?"

"You are welcome to try."

"Like to think you'd try to stop me."

Hanzo failed to reply, just shook his head.

Silence quickly took over them again. Jesse quickly discovered it wasn't a good thing, as their lack of conversation meant there was nothing stopping him from thinking about the fact that the trembling, inhumanly attractive man in his arms was completely naked.

At the very least, both Hanzo's skin and Jesse's flesh hand were too cold for him to really feel any details.

"What do you reckon we should do?" Jesse asked.

Hanzo was silent for a moment before responding. Jesse could almost feel Hanzo's face move with thought against the crook of his shoulder.

"We should lie in a way that maximizes skin contact between us." Hanzo answered.

"...What did you have in mind?"

In a wonderful, horrible turn of events, Hanzo turned onto his other side and pressed himself into the front of Jesse's body. It was a wonderful turn of events because Hanzo's face was now out of view, but it was a horrible one because the new position meant that what Jesse knew to be Hanzo's bare ass was pressed up in the crook of his crotch.

"How come you get to be the little spoon?" Jesse grumbled as Hanzo twisted their legs together.

"I'm shorter." Hanzo replied.

"You weigh more."

"How much do you weigh?"

"One ninety."

"Pounds? Then we weigh the same amount."

"Which makes you denser."

"You wound me."

Jesse got the feeling he wasn't going to get out of this. He could only pray to god that his body wasn't going to get quite warm enough for his pelvis to wake up. In the meantime, Hanzo shook against Jesse's body. Wanting to help, Jesse snaked his metal hand under Hanzo's waist and draped his flesh arm over Hanzo's torso.

"Is your prosthetic still cold?" Hanzo asked.

"You tell me." Jesse answered.

Hanzo grabbed Jesse's metal hand with his own and brought it up to his chest. Jesse did his best not to wince at how, due to their resistance to numbness, his metal fingers could feel the swell of Hanzo's chest in perfect detail.

Jesse wasn't sure how he was going to get through this.

At the very least, the new position was warmer. Jesse felt both his own skin and Hanzo's start to warm up, although not by much.

"You, uh, wanna do something?" asked Jesse.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Not sure. Talk. Nap. You tired?"

"Not in particular. I'm actually quite restless."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

Still shivering, Hanzo readjusted his weight. Jesse did his best to suppress a noise of surprise as Hanzo's butt brushed further against him.

"I apologize for my inability to stop trembling." Hanzo said.

"Nah, I understand." Jesse replied. "Pretty cold myself."

Hanzo didn't reply, at least not right away. Jesse shut his eyes and tried to focus on nothing but the twin sounds of their warm breath mixing with the cold air.

He didn't do a very good job.

"Would you like to be warmer?" Hanzo finally asked.

"Reckon I'd kill for it, yeah."

"...I have an idea."

"What is it?" asked Jesse.

Hanzo was silent for a moment before answering.

"My apologies, I'm having a difficult time voicing my thoughts." he replied.

"Take your time. Ain't got nowhere to go."

Hanzo sucked in an audible breath.

"We could--" Hanzo started. "We could--no."

"Throw the blankets in the microwave?" Jesse offered.

"The power is out, you imbecile."

"Good point. What were you gonna say?"

Although he couldn't see his face, Jesse could feel from the way Hanzo shifted that he was rubbing his forehead.

"That--we could engage in a psychical activity." Hanzo answered.

Jesse raised an eyebrow.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked.

To Jesse's confusion, Hanzo refrained from replying and opted instead to produce a groan that sounded like it was meant to express an emotion somewhere between frustration and embarrassment.

"Hanzo?" Jesse followed.

"Are you truly going to make me say it?"

The start of a sneaking suspicion began to form in Jesse's mind.

"Say what?"

Hanzo groaned again.

"We could--pleasure one another." he answered. "That's the activity I'm referring to."

All too suddenly, Jesse coughed out a nervous laugh.

"Uh, what?" Jesse replied.

"We could pleasure one another. Sexually."

Jesse's face turned beat red so quickly he wondered if Hanzo could feel the warmth from it against the back of his neck. Either way, he was glad Hanzo was facing the other direction.

"I--uh, huh," Jesse slurred, "I--um."

It wasn't like Jesse hadn't had the thought himself. He just hadn't been expecting Hanzo to actually say it.

"Are you alright?" asked Hanzo.

"You ain't...you ain't suggesting we..."

"I am."

A long moment passed before Jesse was able to get out of his head, let alone reply.

There'd never been anything remotely sexual about his relationship with Hanzo. Sure, Jesse'd had his fair share of thoughts, but he'd done well to keep them to himself. Jesse felt a sudden mix of emotions so unreadable that he wasn't sure where the thrill of knowing that Hanzo considered him attractive enough to engage with started and the extreme anxiety ended.

"Look, we ain't really thinking 'bout this now, are we?" Jesse asked.

"We are both cold but filled with potential energy. If we wish to produce heat, our most efficient course of action is physical exertion. And that heat production could be maximized with friction and...pleasure."

Jesse squeezed his eyes shut in time with the hot wave of arousal that Hanzo’s mention of pleasure had brought him.

"If you are opposed to indulging with me, I understand." Hanzo followed.

Jesse couldn't see Hanzo's face, but he could sense that he was embarrassed. For whatever reason, it made Jesse feel a bit guilty.

"Well, it ain't that." Jesse admitted, ignoring the way his cheeks flushed further.

"Hmm?" asked Hanzo.

“Look. I’ll admit I could handle a little--rolling around with you.”

"But?"

Under Jesse's slowly warming hands. Hanzo's body was hard muscle and smooth skin. Jesse tried so hard not the think about how long he'd wanted to feel it that his head started to spin.

"But that don't mean I should." Jesse answered.

"Why not?"

"We're--coworkers. We're friends. I like you a lot. I don't wanna ruin anything."

"What reason do you have to believe it would be corrupting to us?"

Jesse supposed the argument made sense from Hanzo's point of view. All things considered, Jesse didn't know how to explain to Hanzo that if he got it once he was going to want it again.

“I’ve no more to argue.” Hanzo finished. “I will be here if you would like me to open my legs."

Sucking in a shallow breath, Jesse betrayed himself as his cock twitched and started to swell against Hanzo’s body. Slowly, he let his eyes close with shame.

"You're doing that on purpose." said Jesse.

"Doing what on purpose?"

"Being vulgar. You're trying to rile me up."

Hanzo chuckled dryly.

"No." he replied. "You would be very aware of if I was trying to rile you up."

Gritting his teeth, Jesse bit back a 'prove it' in favor for going a more cautious road.

"Can we, uh, speak in hypotheticals?" Jesse asked.

"If it would assuage you."

"Reckon it would."

"Then fine. State your hypothetical."

Jesse was forced to think to himself for a moment to determine the least intimidating way to express himself.

"What--what would you do?" he finally asked.

"What do you mean?"

"If you were trying to--"

Hit with another wave of shame, Jesse cut himself off.

"You want to know how I would seduce you?" Hanzo asked.

"...Yeah." Jesse replied.

"Is there any particular reason why?"

"Don't see any reason why not."

Hanzo fell silent, just for a moment. Jesse squeezed his eyes shut and thought about the smooth skin under his fingers.

"I...I..." Hanzo started.

"You?"

Hanzo shifted his weight in Jesse's arms.

"I don't know how to arouse you with my body covered." Hanzo admitted. "I'm analyzing my memories of times I have previously engaged in seduction to find they all revolve heavily around my physicality."

Jesse chuckled.

"What? What is it?" asked Hanzo.

"This is what happens when you're born too pretty." Jesse replied. "You end up as charming as a rock."

"I suppose I've never had to do much convincing. However, I suspect my lack of charisma may have been inherent."

"Wouldn't be too surprised."

Hanzo let out a tiny chuckle, one that almost sounded nervous.

"We are at a loss, in that case." Hanzo replied.

Jesse wasn't sure how to say it.

"...I mean..." he started.

"You mean what?"

"We could--I could tell you how to rile me up."

Hanzo's hair tickled against Jesse's chin as Hanzo crossed his arms over his chest, loosely locking Jesse's right arm against him.

"You seem to have had a change of heart." Hanzo noted.

"Yeah, well, you got me thinking with my other head."

Hanzo hummed out a small noise of disapproval.

"I now worry there is some moral connotation to this."

"Really?" asked Jesse. "Cause I just stopped worrying about that."

"You are only proving my point."

"How about this. You're right. It's real cold. We're adults. We have a--healthy relationship. How about I just sit here, and let you do whatever you damn well feel like?"

Hanzo let out another hum. Jesse wasn't sure if it was just his imagination when Hanzo pressed his butt just a little harder against his pelvis.

"Very well." said Hanzo. "What arouses you?"

Strongly resisting the urge to say 'you', Jesse thought to himself for a moment.

"I like to talk dirty." he answered.

"What would you like to hear?"

"Couple things. I like stuff that's--subtle. That's got implications. And then I like stuff that's--dirty. To the point."

Hanzo stirred again. A thought occurred to Jesse.

"Reckon you already talk like that most of the time anyway." Jesse followed.

"Then seducing you would come naturally to me." Hanzo replied. "Provided it was my objective."

Jesse refrained from commenting.

"What should the subject matter be of this juxtaposing formula of nuanced and vulgar comments?" asked Hanzo.

"Same stuff everyone likes, not sure what to tell you."

"Be specific."

"I like...technical descriptions. I like...to hear who I'm with talk about how--good they they feel, and uh, about the--stuff they want me to do."

"So if I implied that I could feel your arousal very prominently against my skin--and implied that it was, in turn, arousing me, would that satisfy you?"

"...Reckon it might." Jesse replied, feeling color rush to his face.

"And if I followed it with a statement that expressed my desire for you to run your hands down every part of my body?"

Jesse dug his hands deeper into Hanzo's chest with a tiny groan of pleasure.

"You got the right idea." he replied. "But, uh..."

"Yes?"

"If I were gonna run my hands down you..."

Jesse cut himself off as he traced his hand down Hanzo's side, rubbing up to his waist and down to his thigh.

He hadn't moved his hand particularly fast, but it was enough to feel a thin line of heat rise from his fingers against Hanzo's smooth, well built hip. Hanzo's skin was still icy cold, but it began to warm quickly.

"Would I do it like this?" Jesse asked.

"Yes." Hanzo replied, his voice caught in his throat.

Jesse's hand trembled as he started to stoke in slightly wider margins. Under his fingers, he felt the rise and fall of Hanzo's chest quicken. On the way back down, Jesse let his hand run a little lower and dig into the soft inside of Hanzo's thigh.

It was too much. Hanzo's body was too much.

"You sure this is alright?" Jesse whispered as his head spun.

Against his cheek, Jesse felt Hanzo nod.

"When I said every part," Hanzo replied, "I was not being liberal."

"Yeah, and god weren't being conservative when he gave you this." Jesse noted as he squeezed Hanzo's butt.

"I cannot fathom how you considered that an acceptable comment to make."

"Take it up with the judge."

Hanzo made a noise that was between a snicker and a moan as Jesse dipped his head under the blankets and pressed his mouth against the soft skin under Hanzo's ears.

"This ok?" Jesse muttered.

"Please." Hanzo replied.

Jesse nodded and added just a bit of a bite as he worked his mouth down Hanzo's neck. Once he'd found the spot that made Hanzo tense and shudder. Jesse fixated on it with his lips and teeth. Unable to help himself, he sunk his fingers into Hanzo's tiny waist and groaned. Not wanting Hanzo to notice intensely he was shaking from the neck down, Jesse tried and failed to relax.

He couldn't believe he was getting to do this. Couldn't believe he hadn't had a mental breakdown yet.

"Only seems fair that I ask you something." Jesse mumbled against Hanzo's skin.

"What's that?"

"I told you how to--rile me up. How would I rile you up?"

After a moment of silence, Hanzo wordlessly brought Jesse's metal hand up to the swell of his pecs and stopped at his left nipple.

Jesse took the hint.

"Like...this?" Jesse asked as he rubbed the nub of flesh carefully between the pads of his thumb and index finger.

"I suppose that will do."

"What else?"

"I enjoy--praise."

"Got a lot to praise. Not quite sure where to start."

"You flatter me."

Jesse chuckled in awe as he brought his free hand up to Hanzo's other nipple, the flesh quickly hardening under his fingers. He chuckled again as Hanzo sung out a tiny noise of pleasure, almost inaudible.

Everything was certainly a lot warmer.

"Mind if I ask you something a little personal?" Jesse asked.

"Not particularly."

"You ever touch these yourself?"

"...It would be a lie to say that I didn't. Why do you ask?"

"Like to think that you--ain't above taking yourself for a spin."

"Is this something you think about?"

Unable to respond, Jesse began to babble incoherently.

"Hmm." Hanzo followed, his tone smug.

"Maybe once or twice." Jesse finally managed. "Reckon it's just a nice thought right now."

"If you were wondering, yes. I do pleasure myself."

Quietly, Jesse moaned as the image of Hanzo on his back, stroking his cock filled his mind.

Hanzo's hand came to rest atop Jesse's flesh one. After a quick stroke of his fingers, Hanzo began to lead Jesse's hand back down the swell of his pecs and onto his belly. As their hands moved lower, Jesse felt a hot rush of excitement as he realized where things were heading.

"Oh." Jesse breathed as he teased his hand through the sparse hair that ran from Hanzo's navel to his pelvis. Jesse's hand bumped into Hanzo's cock, but he didn't grab for it yet.

He wondered how long Hanzo had been hard.

"This is nice." Jesse followed when he finally got his hand around it.

"Thank you." Hanzo replied.

In a gesture that was more of a tease than anything else, Jesse swiped his thumb over the tip of Hanzo's cock. A tiny drop of precum welled under Jesse's finger, which he spread down Hanzo's shaft.

"God, you're like silk." Jesse mumbled as he started to pump, slow and lazy.

Hanzo produced a low noise of pleasure. Jesse found himself replaying the sound in his head. Wanting to keep Hanzo entertained, he added a bit of a depth to the motion of his hand.

"I am beginning to suspect that you are very easily aroused." said Hanzo.

"Hell's that supposed to mean?"

"I was simply making an observation."

"You want me to pretend to be less horny?"

Hanzo turned his head over his right shoulder to look Jesse in the eye. Jesse only had a moment to register what was going on before Hanzo twisted his neck even farther and brought their mouths together.

Jesse had thought about kissing Hanzo so many times, imagined pulling Hanzo in by the collar and feeling his soft mouth against his own. However, in the current moment, Jesse was unable to emotionally register anything that was happening besides a buzzing high of pure elation and the warm, open pattern of Hanzo's lips. He did his best to keep the hand working Hanzo's cock steady, but it proved itself to be a more difficult endeavor as a soft tongue flickered into his mouth.

Their lips broke apart when Hanzo straightened his head.

"My apologies, I should have asked." Hanzo said.

Jesse replied by snaking his metal arm further under Hanzo's chest until he had enough reach to touch Hanzo's chin. As he lifted up his own neck, he carefully nudged Hanzo's face up to bring their faces together once again.

The kiss was slower and more calculated this time, at least for a moment. Hanzo's lips parted once again. As soon as they'd found a conformable cadence, their mouths sped up into a whirlwind of lips and tongue that had Jesse's breath coming out in sharp little pants.

Wanting to get closer, Jesse removed his hand from Hanzo's cock to flatten him on his back. Hanzo complied and pulled Jesse on top of him with a tiny grunt.

"You don't need these." Hanzo mumbled as he pulled at Jesse's waistband.

Jesse quickly complied and kicked his way out of his underwear. There was a bit of an awkward fumble and clash of teeth as they both rushed to resume their kiss.

The charge Jesse felt was unreal, dizzying even.

Quietly, Jesse hummed out a noise of pleasure as Hanzo carded his hands through his hair. With his own hands, Jesse felt up as much of Hanzo's stomach and chest as he could. He was just a bit guilty that he was no longer paying attention to Hanzo's cock, so he twisted his left leg through Hanzo's knees and pressed his thigh against it while he dripped all over Hanzo's navel with his own.

Hanzo grabbed him by the ass and turned them both on their sides.

"Hah." Jesse sung as Hanzo wrapped a hand around his cock.

They managed one more short kiss before Hanzo pulled Jesse in and brought their erections together.

" _Hah._ " Jesse repeated as Hanzo started to pump.

Hanzo's eyes were as dark and beautiful as always, and they looked especially good against the flush that ran across the bridge of his nose. As they locked eyes, Hanzo let his lips part.

"You got a real soft mouth." said Jesse.

"Thank you."

"...Don't mention it."

Jesse' eyes fell closed as Hanzo continued to move his hand in slow, teasing strokes. It wasn't much, but Jesse was secretly grateful. He wasn't sure he'd be able to handle too much too soon.

"Tell me more about what arouses you." Hanzo ordered.

"Reckon everything you're doing now is up there."

"But tell me _more._ "

After opening his eyes back up, Jesse glanced out of sight in both thought and sudden intimidation.

"Wanna see you get off." he admitted. "Wanna help you get off."

"How would you like me to get off?" Hanzo asked.

"I dunno, what can you get off from?"

"I cannot help but feel you've dodged the question."

"Hey, I weren't lying."

A moment passed. Jesse was struck by a realization.

"You asking me if I wanna make love?" Jesse pressed.

"I am asking how you would like me to get off." Hanzo replied. "We have the option of anything but oral, due to the positioning of the blankets. I am indecisive, so I would like you to choose."

"I don't wanna choose. You choose."

"Why don't you want to choose?"

"What if you think my choice is too much?"

"If there was a sexual act I would find to be too much, I would have not asked you how you'd like to get me off. I would have asked you how you would like to get me off in a way that did not include the specific hypothetical acts I was opposed to."

Jesse couldn't believe both their dicks were still hard, but they were.

"I wanna fuck." Jesse admitted.

"Do you have a condom?"

"Yeah, but I don't got slick."

"My bag. Top compartment."

Jesse nodded. After Hanzo removed his hand, Jesse rolled over. He did his best to keep the blankets steady as he pulled his upper body out of them and bent down to the floor.

He grit his teeth. The outside world was cold.

Jesse found the top compartment of Hanzo's bag quickly. It was a small opening, filled with an assortment of hairpins, old receipts, and other such objects.

"What am I looking for?" he asked as he began to sift.

"A glass jar." Hanzo replied. "May I fondle you?"

"Do as you please."

The air was still ridged, but everything somehow got a little nicer as Jesse felt two hands dig into his ass. Getting to be casually horny with Hanzo was both wonderful and something that Jesse hoped he could somehow turn into a common occurrence.

"Mmh." Hanzo mumbled. "You were very well made."

"You can thank my mama for that."

"I'd rather not."

Jesse returned to the bed with the jar. He slipped back under the covers, but kept his hands free.

"What's in this?" Jesse asked.

"Aloe vera."

"Hell's that?"

"Gel harvested from a plant. I use it on my skin."

"Part of your placebo routine, huh?"

Hanzo scoffed.

"I did not say I used it to cure cancer, Jesse." he replied.

"I ain't judging. If you think rubbing some plant shit on your face is gonna get rid of your wrinkles, that's your right."

"Could you speak up? I can hardly hear you over your crow's feet."

"My crow's feet are sexy and you know it."

To Jesse's delight, Hanzo looked away and failed to reply. Jesse had initially been bluffing when he'd mentioned his wrinkles being sexy, but it seemed he'd caught Hanzo in the act.

"You do think they're sexy." Jesse followed. "Ha!"

"Please just use the lubricant I have generously provided you."

Jesse supposed the cold from a lack of movement was creeping up on him too fast to argue. He turned his focus back to the jar. After a short moment of staring at it with suspicion, Jesse decide he trusted Hanzo enough that it was probably safe. He unscrewed the top of the jar and touched the gel inside.

"So, uh, which one of us am I using this on?" asked Jesse.

"Do you have a preference?"

"Yeah, and a mighty strong one. But I ain't so sure you'll go for it."

"I have no preference."

Jesse twisted his mouth to the side in surprise.

"Really now?" he asked. "Didn't take you for the kinda guy that could get talked into catching so easy."

"I like to feel good." Hanzo replied.

"...Fair point."

Hanzo was still as Jesse spread some of the cold gel on his god-given fingers before placing the jar on the nightstand next to him. When Jesse put his hands under the blankets, Hanzo spread his knees. Jesse bit his nerves down as he slipped his finger between Hanzo's legs.

"You, uh--" Jesse stammered. "This alright?"

"Yes. Give me a moment, and I can take another."

Jesse nodded. He could feel Hanzo's rim relax quickly. Jesse had to give kudos to Hanzo; he himself could never have been so nonchalant.

"I am ready." said Hanzo.

Jesse nodded again and slipped in his middle finger along with his pointer. He hoped he wasn't too timid as he curled them.

"You act as though you've never made love to a man before." Hanzo teased.

"Hey, that ain't true." Jesse replied. "I've been with three or four. And I--uh, dated a few Catholic girls."

"Hmm."

"Judge me all you want. How many men you've rolled around with?"

"Six hundred and forty-four."

"You've...with six hundred men?"

"Six hundred and forty-four."

"Christ." Jesse coughed. "And you're bisexual, right? You might've slept with over a thousand people."

"Yes." Hanzo answered. "Twelve hundred and eighty-eight."

Jesse blinked.

"Guess it ain't important." he replied. "But, uh, outta the times you were with men, how many of them were you taking it for?"

"Three hundred and twenty-two."

"...I got so many questions."

"And you should twist your fingers up."

After a moment of confusion, Jesse realized what he was being asked to do. He complied.

"Higher." Hanzo followed.

"Like--like this?"

"Lower."

"How about this?"

"Ah-- _ah_..."

"I'll take that as a yes."

Hanzo's face dusted pink with new pleasure as Jesse flexed his fingers against the spot. Jesse picked up the pace, desperate to please and to urge Hanzo to make more beautiful noises. He even added another finger, which Hanzo seemed to enjoy.

"God, you're pretty." Jesse blurted.

"Thank you." Hanzo breathed as his eyes slipped closed.

"And so warm."

"That is the--that's the idea."

Jesse chuckled. He'd almost forgotten about the reason they'd gotten into this mess.

Hanzo's lips came untied with a beautifully loud cry as Jesse jabbed his fingers with a little more force. Jesse continued to increase pressure in small intervals, and Hanzo continued to vocalize his enjoyment. Astounded, Jesse leaned down to capture Hanzo's mouth and drink in his moans with a series of slow, open mouthed kisses that Hanzo easily reciprocated. As the heat continued to rise in Jesse's core, he found himself straining against Hanzo's stomach.

Jesse had wanted this so bad. And he longed to tell Hanzo how badly he'd wanted it, but he kept his mouth shut for fear of killing something before it really got started.

"Fuck me." Hanzo mumbled against Jesse's lips.

Heart pounding, Jesse pulled his head back.

"You ready?"

"Please."

It occurred to Jesse that he was going to have to exit the blankets once again to grab the condom from his wallet. He wished he would have thought to grab it earlier while he was getting the lube.

"Got a position you're banking on?" he asked.

"Hmm, something that will maximize heat production. We should still have as much skin to skin contact as possible."

Drunk, Jesse nodded. In truth, he didn't care what position they were in, although he did hope he'd be able to see Hanzo's eyes.

Jesse grit his teeth and let his top half exit the blankets again to grab his pants from the floor. As he fished out his wallet, he felt Hanzo's hands squeeze his butt once again.

"I take it you're an ass man." said Jesse.

"Yes. I also have a specific fondness for your ass."

Jesse did his best to stop the flush before it started. He wasn't sure if he was successful, but at least his face was out of view.

"...Really, now?"

"You are also an ass, which is a chilling parallel."

Jesse might have laughed, had he still not been stuck on the implication that Hanzo had spent some amount of time looking at his butt in the past.

Quickly, Jesse put his wallet back in his pants after pulling out the condom. After a quick rip of tin foil, he rolled the condom down his cock. Finally, Jesse added a generous amount of aloe and wiped his hands on the blankets.

He found that Hanzo, still under the blankets, had lied down on his stomach.

"How about this." Hanzo said. "With you on top of me."

Jesse frowned.

"I think you deserve a little better than that." he replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I respect you. You deserve to get looked in the eyes."

"...You're an imbecile."

"How am I an imbecile?"

Hanzo turned his head to the left and stared Jesse down with a blank expression. Upon noticing, Jesse raised both his eyebrows in surprise.

"What are you doing?" asked Jesse as Hanzo continued to burn holes through his face.

"Respecting you." Hanzo answered, widening his eyes.

"Stop it."

"Do you not feel respected?"

"Ah, fuck off."

Jesse chuckled through his nerves. He couldn't help but feel a bit confused that Hanzo was treating their current predicament like he would have any other predicament. Jesse'd long since had the suspicion that the inherent act of sex didn't have as much connotation to Hanzo as most people, but still.

"How about this." Jesse started, darting his gaze between Hanzo's mouth and eyes. "What if you got on your back?"

"Missionary?"

"I'm an old fashioned guy."

"And this has never been more apparent."

"Blow it out your ass. It'll be warm."

Hanzo shook his head but rolled over onto his back. Jesse gulped and pulled himself carefully over Hanzo's body.

It was very warm.

"Just gonna warn you, I got some performance anxiety." Jesse admitted as Hanzo opened his legs.

"Is there anything you will not overthink?"

Jesse made a face as he grabbed his own cock and began to lead himself downwards.

"Hey, you're one to--"

There was a click as the condom snapped.

A moment of dead silence went by. From the way his face fell, Jesse was sure that Hanzo had both heard and correctly interpreted the sound of rubber snapping.

Maybe it was because of the temperature. Maybe it was just old.

Jesse grit his teeth in irritation. He’d been so close.

As he continued to grit his teeth, Jesse reached between his legs and pulled off the broken condom. In the process, he unintentionally spread a good portion of the aloe from the condom onto his hand, cock, and stomach.

"Do you have another?" Hanzo asked.

"...No." Jesse admitted.

Jesse was just about to suggest that they go for some hand jobs when Hanzo lifted his calves and locked them against Jesse's sides.

“When were you last tested?” Hanzo asked.

Jesse's eyes widened. Still, his heart fell when he remembered how long it had been since he'd had Angela take a blood sample for testing.

“Two years.” Jesse admitted, resisting the urge to lie. “Not exactly recent.”

Hanzo's face twisted in thought for a short moment. Jesse stared.

“One year.” Hanzo replied.

“Why you telling me?”

“Because I am going to make this your choice.”

Jesse gulped. Hanzo shifted his thighs, urging Jesse’s hard-on between his legs.

"I would not be opposed to you pulling out, if you'd so choose." Hanzo followed.

Jesse's lips parted. He didn't have to use his hands to guide himself between Hanzo's legs. In fact, he barely had to move at all.

He supposed he might as well blame gravity.

“I wanna have sex." Jesse said as he began to sink in.

"I've gathered."

Jesse groaned as he finished penetrating Hanzo's rim. Hanzo made a tense face while he relaxed his body. Not wanting to cause Hanzo any pain, Jesse did his best to wait patiently. Still, he couldn't help it when his cock twitched.

There was no more blood left in Jesse's brain.

"You tell me if I hurt you, alright?" Jesse mumbled as he bent his neck down to nuzzle against Hanzo's ear.

"Must you always patronize me?" asked Hanzo.

"Always? When have I ever--"

Jesse was cut off as Hanzo grunted and gave an impatient roll of his ass.

"Oh." Jesse realized. "You ready?"

"I've been ready." Hanzo replied.

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I failed to realize that I was the one you were waiting on."

"Why wouldn't I be ready?"

Hanzo scoffed with disbelief. Wanting to see Hanzo's face, Jesse lifted his head back up after propping his weight up with his metal fist next to Hanzo's head.

"Assessing your emotional shortcomings, I assume." Hanzo answered.

"You're cute."

"Then fuck me."

In a single, slow motion, Jesse pulled himself halfway out and pushed himself back in. When Hanzo's lips parted, he repeated the process again, and then once more when Hanzo pulled him in by the hips. By the time the fourth thrust came around, it had turned into a single movement.

Jesse felt like he had to bite his tongue to keep from crying out.

"Was that so hard?" Hanzo asked in a voice that was just a bit coarser than it had been.

Jesse shook his head no as he pushed in again with a little groan. His brain stopped keeping track of his thrusts as they entered the double digits.

"You just tell me where to aim, baby doll." said Jesse.

Hanzo tilted his head back and used his hands to guide Jesse's hips so that he was aiming at just a slightly higher angle, relative to the bed. As soon as Jesse got the hang of it, Hanzo let out a low groan that sent a chorus of sparks all throughout Jesse's body.

Because of the blanket, all Jesse could see was Hanzo's face and the top of his chest. Jesse had to use his free hand to learn the shape of Hanzo's body.

"Wish I could see you." Jesse said as he fondled Hanzo's chest.

"Hmm?"

"Under the blankets. Bet you look amazing."

Hanzo's eyes snapped open. Jesse felt the skin across the bridge of his nose turn pink as Hanzo's gaze locked with his own.

"I'd thought you'd chosen this position--specifically for looking me--in the eyes." Hanzo said in chunks between shaky breaths.

"I got--peripheral vision."

With a tiny scoff, Hanzo shook his head and used his right hand to shove Jesse's face into the side of his neck. Jesse hummed and gave Hanzo's earlobe a tiny bite. Hanzo gasped, loud and long when Jesse increased the force of his hips. Jesse made a noise to match when Hanzo started to twist himself to meet up with every thrust.

Jesse wasn't sure if the countless amount of time he'd spent wondering and longing to know and imagining what Hanzo felt like to fuck had left him with a positive bias. But either way, Hanzo's inner walls felt like silk around Jesse's cock.

"I tell you how good you feel yet?" Jesse mumbled.

"No. Please elaborate."

"You feel real fucking good. All soft and tight..."

With his left hand still at Jesse's hips, pulling him deeper, Hanzo slipped his right hand into Jesse's hair.

"Yes?" asked Hanzo.

"Would fuck you--all day if you'd let me."

" _Oh_...I would let you."

Jesse wasn't completely sure what Hanzo's words implied, but he was happy to hear them nonetheless.

"Speak to me." Hanzo begged.

Desperately, Jesse thought back to their earlier conversation about what they liked.

"You like this?" he asked.

"Yes."

"You like getting-- _hah_ \--pumped full of cock?"

Hanzo cried out a beautiful sound of affirmation into Jesse's ear. The temperature began to rise from comfortably warm to almost too warm.

"Your phallus is--" Hanzo started, cutting himself off for a moment as Jesse stole a kiss, "particularly satisfying."

"Oh, so you like getting pumped full of _my_ cock?"

"Yes."

"You're a lot nicer when you--spread your legs, you know that?"

_"Ah!"_

Jesse tangled his hands into Hanzo's dark hair and pulled back up, desperate to see Hanzo's face. With his messy hair, pink cheeks, and deep pants for air, Hanzo looked about spent in the brain department. Jesse knew he himself was probably going to come soon if they kept things up at such as fast pace, although he wasn't sure he wanted to yet. Still, continued to fuck Hanzo into the mattress at full force.

At least until another problem arouse. The temperature continued to rise. Jesse was actually getting a bit overheated.

"You are baking me." Hanzo admitted.

"Yeah, you too." Jesse replied. "Wanna take the blankets off?"

Hanzo didn't reply. As he forced himself to slow down, Jesse darted his eyes up to Hanzo's face to see that his expression was deep in thought.

"We will lay them out neatly and continue on top of them." Hanzo answered through thick breath. "That way, much of the current heat will be preserved for later and we'll add even more from above them."

Jesse didn't really want to think about later. Still, he willed himself to pull out and exited the blankets carefully so that Hanzo could go through with his plan to appease his own utilitarian sensibilities.

The air outside was chilly, but much less so than it had been before. It took Jesse a moment to realize that their antics had heated the room at least twenty degrees.

"Oh, Christ." Jesse blurted as Hanzo got to work, turning his ass in full view.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just--I ain't never seen you naked before, and..."

Finished with the sheets, Hanzo turned to Jesse. Jesse might have noticed that Hanzo was looking him in the eyes if he hadn't been too busy staring longingly at Hanzo's dick.

"And what?" asked Hanzo.

"I knew you were gonna be beautiful," Jesse stumbled, "but seeing it for real is kinda..."

"Jesse?"

"Yes?"

"Come to bed."

After quickly applying some more aloe, Jesse came to bed. Hanzo returned to his back, but stopped Jesse before he could get all the way back on top.

"Would you like to make this more interesting?" Hanzo asked.

"How?"

"Here--you--"

With two hands, Hanzo pushed Jesse back into an upright, kneeling position. Hanzo then scooted forward, re-opened his legs, and locked them over Jesse's knees.

Jesse stared in amazement at Hanzo's body, fully spread out, as he pulled himself forward by the cock and slipped himself back into Hanzo. Once Jesse'd finished, he hooked his hands under each of Hanzo's thighs and spread his own knees out for a better angle.

"You ready?" Jesse asked.

Hanzo nodded. Jesse didn't even wait another second before pushing forward and starting to pound.

" _Ah_..." Hanzo called.

Jesse bit his lip. The new position made for smooth, easy thrusts. Jesse pulled Hanzo's thighs forward for each one, and Hanzo lovingly complied. Jesse missed being able to kiss Hanzo's neck and mouth, but being perpendicular to each other meant that he could get a perfect view of Hanzo's face and strong, flushed body as they bounced against the sheets. Jesse found himself trying to memorize the details of Hanzo's pleasured expression, and when when he brought his eyes down, the details of his own cock entering and exiting--

Face and chest flushing hard, Jesse was forced to squeeze his eyes shut.

"Can't--believe we're doing this." Jesse panted.

"Butterfly position?" asked Hanzo.

"No, sex."

"Are you still--thinking of our friendship?"

"...A bit."

Hanzo scoffed. Without warning, he tightened himself around Jesse's cock. Jesse swore loudly and dug his hands a little deeper into Hanzo's legs.

"Are you going to continue thinking about our-- _nnhg_ \--friendship while you fuck me?" Hanzo asked.

As he caught another eyeful of Hanzo underneath him with a dripping erection and pupils as big as the moon, Jesse felt a sudden rush of bravery.

"Not sure." Jesse replied. "But if it makes you feel any better, it's--usually the other way around."

It took Hanzo just half a second to widen his eyes in realization.

Jesse had never regret saying something faster.

"You lusted for me." Hanzo stated.

"I--I--I'm sorry." Jesse stammered as he began to slow down. "I shouldn't--"

"No! No. I wanted to fuck you."

Hanzo leaned forward and placed his hands on Jesse's hips. Once he'd urged Jesse back to full speed, Hanzo settled back on the bed and moaned.

"...What?" asked Jesse.

"You make me--"

Hanzo cut himself with a little shudder.

"I make you what?"

"Aim a little higher and I'll tell you."

Jesse nodded and complied. Hanzo tensed his brow with pleasure when Jesse hit back home.

" _Oooh._ " Hanzo said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Your body--and your voice--and your--"

Hanzo cut himself off with a cry when Jesse stabbed him just a bit harder.

"--horrendous political ideologies." Hanzo continued. "Make me…”

"Say it."

"Make me want to--rub myself on my furniture."

Jesse hadn't known it was possible for more passion to spark in his engine, but he was quickly corrected. Warmth began to flood out into his entire body from his pelvis. However, a new thought quickly took over.

"Is it icky that you saying that turned me on?" asked Jesse.

"Why would that be icky?" Hanzo replied.

"Furniture rubbing is the kinda-- _ah_ \--stuff cats do when they're in heat."

"...What is your point?"

"Does that mean I got one of those--weird cat fetishes? I don't wanna have a--weird cat fetish."

Hanzo looked up at Jesse like he was the dumbest person to have ever lived.

"How could you possibly--have come to that conclusion?" Hanzo panted.

"I dunno. I saw a bunch of that weird--anime porn with cat girls once. Found it-- _oh_ \--morally questionable."

"Is there any pornography you don't--find morally questionable?"

"Sears' underwear catalog."

Hanzo let out a breathy laugh as he bounced. Jesse smiled. Hanzo was absolutely adorable.

"How close are you?" Hanzo asked.

"A minute." Jesse answered. "Maybe less."

Hanzo nodded and began to stroke himself, nice and slow. Jesse tore his eyes from Hanzo's face in favor of watching Hanzo's hard-on bob in his hand.

"Warn me at the half minute mark." Hanzo instructed.

Jesse hummed in affirmation. Wanting to remember the sensation, Jesse let his eyes fall closed and spent a while simply feeling the sensation of fucking. He quickly fell drunk on the warmth of Hanzo's thighs in his hands and the little clip in Hanzo's breath every time his prostate was hit.

It didn't take long before Jesse got to the point where he'd stopped feeling really, really good and started feeling really, really really good.

"Goddamn, you drive me crazy." Jesse blurted.

"Yes?" Hanzo pressed.

"I'm so hot for you."

"Keep speaking to me."

"Love it between your legs."

"Oh, attakai..."

"Wanted it--so long."

"I've-- _hnng_ \--gotten that."

Jesse opened his eyes and scoffed.

"And I'm at the half minute mark." he said.

Hanzo replied by pumping himself harder. Jesse felt his toes curl as he watched.

"You gonna--come on my cock?" Jesse followed.

"Provided you can last long enough." Hanzo answered.

Jesse didn't know much about Hanzo's body, but he reasoned from the new tension in his face and the way Hanzo's legs were started to tremble against his sides that he was getting close. This time, Jesse didn't dare to close his eyes.

Unfortunately, he felt himself reaching his peak sooner than he'd anticipated. Jesse figured it was best to speak up when his body started to give him final warnings.

"I should pull out." said Jesse.

Hanzo frowned and let out a low whine of disapproval.

"You cannot wait?" he asked.

"Got about ten thrusts left in me." Jesse admitted.

"Then go in me."

"--What?"

"Come in me."

Jesse couldn't believe what he was hearing. He glanced down at Hanzo's face to see if he was serious.

Hanzo looked pretty serious.

Jesse didn't even have time to warm Hanzo of how intense the orgasm he was heading towards was before it started. He tried to do his best to keep pleasuring Hanzo as he began to convulse, but his body settled for burying itself as deeply in Hanzo as it could manage.

"Oh, I'm coming." Jesse sputtered as he tensed his brow. "I'm coming."

Even though his vision was blurred with sweat and a few tears of happiness, Jesse could still tell that Hanzo's eyes were on him. He cried out, long and loud as Hanzo tightened around his cock and started to convulse alongside him.

"Don't stop!" Hanzo cried.

"I won't."

"Naka-dashi..."

Even after he'd peaked, Jesse continued to power through until Hanzo was finished. Jesse listened closely to the sound Hanzo made and burned it into the back of his mind.

By the time Jesse got his eyes open, Hanzo's stomach was streaked with white. Silence fell, save for the tampering sounds of heavy breath.

Dread crept up on Jesse as he realized he had no idea what to say. The fact that they'd gone so above and beyond in the simple act of casual sex only added to the tension that grew with every pounding beat of Jesse's heart. One part of Jesse figured it was best to act like nothing was wrong, but a second part of Jesse felt a compulsion to flat out apologize. And a third, very stupid part wanted to go all out and confess his love.

"I...I..." Jesse stammered. "I--"

The door jingled.

Jesse only had time to lock wide eyes of horror with Hanzo for just a half second before the door started to open.

"Are you in here, Jesse?" Ana's voice called. "Your tracker said you were-- _Ya Ibn el Sharmouta!"_

Jesse's reaction was a desperate but frail attempt to simultaneously cover both himself and Hanzo with a pillow and slide out of Hanzo at the same time. Hanzo's reaction was to lose all color in his his face and body. Ana's reaction, however, was to turn towards the wall and burst into a fit of nervous laughter.

"You said three hours!" Jesse managed.

"I sped!" Ana giggled.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?"

"I did knock! I knocked several times!"

If he'd been less out of it, Jesse might have figured that the storm must have overpowered the sound.

"My apologies." Ana followed as she pulled her tranquilizer gun from her purse. "But I don't think I can handle this right now."

In Jesse's arms, Hanzo went limp. Jesse looked down to see Hanzo with a newly relaxed face, shut eyelids, and a dart poking out of his bicep.

"The hell did you--" Jesse started, only to cut himself off as he felt something pinch his ass.

Jesse went limp before he could blink.


	2. Chapter 2

The first sensation Jesse felt when he woke up was a stomach churning mixture of regret and anxiety. The second sensation he felt was mortification towards the thought of ever seeing Ana again. And the third sensation he felt was an itching sensation on his arms and a massive headache.

It took Jesse a moment of lag to figure out that he was in his own bed back at Watchpoint. He could tell right away that he wasn't wearing any clothes and still hadn't been cleaned. When he lifted his comforter, he discovered he'd been swaddled in one of the sheets from the motel. From the light pouring in from the window, Jesse could tell it was noon. Which meant he had probably slept through the whole night.

He lifted his arms from the blankets to see that he had a brown and red rash on his arms and the palms of his hands.

It didn't seem too bad, but Jesse definitely wasn't going back to bed without a visit to Angela's clinic. As he crawled out of the bed, he figured that it was most likely an allergic reaction to the tranquilizer Ana had hit him with.

Jesse figured he should probably shower before waltzing into Angela's office. On the way to the bathroom, he found his phone sitting on the table. After a moment of pure fear, Jesse forced himself to be a competent agent and see if he had any new messages.

After checking, he found didn't have any texts about work, or any from Hanzo. He did, however, have a text from Ana that simply read 'no one else found out', which implied that Ana had dragged them into the car and then into their rooms by herself, all without getting caught.

He supposed he wouldn't be surprised.

Jesse grit his teeth and stepped into the shower. As the hot water covered him, he discovered that not only his hands and arms were itchy. He could feel the start of additional rashes on his butt and bottoms of his toes.

Once he'd finished, he threw on a flannel and the first pair of sweatpants he could find before heading out the door. To his luck, he didn't run into anyone along the way as he made his way to the clinic.

Angela was seated behind her desk with a book and tired eyes. She put the book down and sighed when Jesse cleared his throat.

"Hey, uh, doc, do you think you could look at something for me?" Jesse asked.

"What do I need to look at." Angela replied.

Her voice was rough, like she'd been up late. Knowing Angela, Jesse could only assume she'd been working.

"Got a rash." said Jesse as he held out his arms and hands.

As soon as her eyes hit Jesse's rash, Angela's eyes went wide.

"I think it's an allergic reaction." Jesse followed. "I got hit by a--"

"A tranquilizer dart?"

"...Yeah. How'd you know?"

Angela groaned and rubbed her forehead.

"It wasn't the dart, McCree." she replied.

"Huh?"

"Did you get bit as well?"

"Bit by what now?"

Angela grit her teeth.

Jesse's brain wasn't quite calm enough to put two and two together, although he did still manage to realize that whatever was about to happen wasn't going to be good for his dignity. He forced himself to hold up as Angela took a stand.

"Follow me." Angela instructed.

Jesse swallowed hard and complied. He was lead through a short maze of brightly colored hallways and corners until they came to a closed door on the right.

Angela wrapped on the door, waited a moment, and opened it up. Jesse's eyes turned into dinner plates when he saw that Hanzo was sitting on a cot inside.

Hanzo's face skin was pale and he was pressing a towel to his face like he had a fever. All he had to cover himself was a thin paper hospital gown and a blanket. On his left arm, Jesse spotted a large purple sore that looked like an untreated bug bite.

"Chikushō..." Hanzo mumbled as he saw Jesse, his face twisting with realization and regret.

"Wait outside for a moment, McCree." Angela said as she closed the door in his face.

Desperately wanting to know what was going on, Jesse pressed his ear up to the door. It took him a moment, but Jesse's ears managed to pick up on something.

 _"...lied to me!"_ Angela's voice scolded.

 _"I'm sorry._ " Hanzo replied.

Hanzo's voice was much quieter than Angela's.

 _"You lied to me!"_ Angela repeated.

_"I'm sorry."_

_"When a doctor asks you if you've had any sexual relations since being bitten, you do not answer 'no', if you've had sexual relations!"_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"It took me six hours to get treatment for you. Now I will have to spend another six hours getting treatment for McCree. If you'd have told told me before, I could have gotten two doses and saved myself half of my day!"_

_"I'm sorry."_

Angela didn't say anything else. Jesse bolted away from the door when the knob started to jiggle. He was standing comfortably when it fell open.

"Come in." Angela ordered.

Jesse came in. Seeing nowhere else to sit, he took a seat on the cot to Hanzo's left.

"I suppose I cannot just blame Shimada." Angela followed as she turned to Jesse. "This is partially your fault, as well, Mr. _Bit By What Now?"_

Angela's impression of Jesse's accent was horrid.

"What's my fault?" asked Jesse.

"Syphilis!"

Jesse's mouth fell open.

At first, it seemed impossible. But after a moment, Jesse realized everything was starting to make sense.

"But--but--" he stammered. "Don't syphilis take years to develop?"

"Usually, yes. But it seems you've both been infected by a form of synthetic super-syphilis developed as a weapon. It was administered into Mr. Shimada when he was bit by a mosquito, and it was passed to you when you both decided to ignore the overwhelming amount of medical evidence that protected sex is not a suggestion!"

Jesse lowered his eyes and stared a hole through the floor paneling. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Angela grabbing a handful of condoms off a rack on her wall. She tossed the handful at the two of them.

The foil packets rained into their laps.

"Condoms are free!" Angela followed. "No excuses."

"Ain't this, like, a violation of patient confidentiality or something?" Jesse managed.

"Yes. Just as working a twelve hour shift unannounced is a violation of my contract. Call the wambulence."

Jesse looked back at the floor.

"I will be back in twenty minutes to give _you_ treatment and _you_ update information." Angela followed as she pointed at Hanzo and Jesse respectively. "In the meantime, you can either both stay in this room, or one of you can move to the room just to the right."

Jesse continued to stare at the floor as Angela turned to the door with one last irritated shake of her head.

"How many informative puppet shows must be put on for high school students before the population realizes that unprotected sex isn't cool?" she mumbled as she left.

Angela closed the door behind her, leaving the two of them alone.

A long chunk of silence passed before either of them spoke. Jesse's heart pounded harder as each second ticked by.

"So." Hanzo finally coughed. "I am assuming it would be your preference to never see me again?"

He didn't sound like he was joking.

Suddenly, all Jesse could think about was how horrible Hanzo must have been feeling. Because although Hanzo usually didn't have much shame about nudity or sexuality, Jesse knew he had both personal and cultural hang ups about having his privacy taken away against his will. Especially by people he didn't know very well but had to work with.

"I think you got the wrong idea." Jesse replied.

"Because I can make that happen. I can make myself disappear. I owe you that."

Jesse's heart broke.

"No, Hanzo, course I wanna see you again. You're my best friend."

Hanzo didn't reply. Jesse's eyes were still glued to the floor, but he thought he felt the air to his right soften.

"I thought it was you who wouldn't wanna see me, if I'm being honest." Jesse added.

"Why would I not want to see you?"

"Why would _I_ not wanna see _you?"_

"I gave you syphilis."

Jesse couldn't help it when he started to laugh. To his immense relief, Hanzo joined him weakly.

"I am sorry I gave you syphilis." Hanzo followed.

For a long moment, Jesse didn't reply. When he finally did, he'd made several snap decisions.

"Hey, uh," Jesse started, "there's something I need to say to you."

"What?"

"I...I, um."

"Yes?"

"I..."

Jesse wasn't sure what had given him the bravery to go down this route. On one hand, maybe he was pushing things too far. But on the other hand, being so vulnerable somehow managed to give Jesse new courage that he'd lacked for so long.

And all things considered, the night before had managed to give him a little hope.

"I meant everything I said last night." Jesse said.

"About...having wanted to copulate with me?" asked Hanzo.

"Well, yeah. But I can't say that's all I wanna do."

It was untimely that it took Hanzo so long to reply, as Jesse felt like he was going to explode.

"What are you implying?" Hanzo finally asked, his voice flat.

"Reckon I like you a lot. Little more than I've been honest about. But I'd, uh, like to start being honest right now."

"How long have you...been refraining from honesty?"

"Since a couple months after I met you."

Although his heart was pounding so painfully hard that Jesse worried for his rib cage, the relief Jesse felt from finally fessing up was somehow a more overwhelming sensation.

"I accept." Hanzo replied.

"Huh?"

"I accept your advances."

Jesse's chest swelled so quickly he felt like the room was spinning. He took a quick glance over at Hanzo to see that he was smiling, just a little. However, Hanzo quickly darted his gaze away before Jesse could get too good of a look.

"Just like that, huh?" Jesse asked over his quickly growing smile.

"Yes." Hanzo answered.

"So one day, you fuck a man in a Motel Six and get syphilis, and the next he agrees to be your sweetheart. Just like that?"

"Apparently so."

"Just to be clear, you got that that's what I was asking you to agree to, right?"

"Yes."

Still smiling, Jesse did his best to get his head out of the clouds so that he could think straight. When he did, at least partly, he decided that his first order of business as Hanzo's sweetheart was to comfort him.

"You doing alright?" asked Jesse.

"No." Hanzo replied.

"Do you need a hug?"

"I believe I might die if you don't touch me."

Jesse chuckled and turned towards Hanzo. However, before he could reach out, Hanzo turned towards him and crashing into his chest. Jesse had to steady himself to keep them from tumbling over.

"Woah there!" Jesse exclaimed as Hanzo situated himself.

"Hmm." Hanzo replied.

With Hanzo's face pressed into his chest, Jesse brought his arms around Hanzo and held him close.

The feeling was almost overwhelming. Jesse let his eyes fall closed.

"I'm sorry the doc chewed you out." Jesse

"I deserved it."

"Well, you deserved to have gotten some clothes."

"Perhaps."

"Look, Angela's just like that. It ain't the European's fault they don't got shame."

Hanzo broke into a shrill sort of laughter in Jesse's arms. Unable to help himself, Jesse pressed a kiss into Hanzo's hair line.

"Sorry this had to be where I, uh, told you." Jesse followed when Hanzo had finished laughing. "I know these ain't ideal conditions."

"It does not matter. You could have told me in a septic tank while we were both coated in a thin layer of--"

"I get the idea."

"In any case, it does not matter. What matters is what comes next."

Jesse supposed that was true.

"I'll be good to you." he said. "I promise."

"I believe you. You have been very good to me."

Hanzo's body shook as he coughed. Jesse squeezed him a little tighter.

"There is something I would like to say." Hanzo whispered.

"What's that?"

"Last night, when I suggested that we engage in, uh, debauchery, I truly was motivated by utility."

Jesse smiled.

"I figured." he replied.

"My preemptive wish for debauchery was an additional benefit, but I was still--"

"I understand."

"Very well."

Hanzo feel silent. Jesse felt like there was a lot more to say, but he supposed he could wait.

"Ana said nobody else found out." said Jesse.

"Yes, she emailed me." Hanzo replied.

"...You got an email?"

"Yes."

"Can I have it?"

"Absolutely not."

By the time Angela had returned, they were both doing a lot better.

 

**Author's Note:**

> @assesbuttz is my dumb twitter handle follow me for live updates on my future writings and emotional breakdowns


End file.
